


The Anthem of the First Order

by Anna_Wing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Wing/pseuds/Anna_Wing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Anthem of the First Order

_Full chorus (mixed)_ :

We are the children of the lost,  
The fallen ones, the banished ones,  
Ours are the paths behind the stars,  
The hidden roads to vanished suns.

Walk with us, take our hands,  
Freedom rises, courage stands.

We are the children of the dead,  
The honoured of immortal name;  
We hold their banner shining high,  
The light of their undying flame.

Fight with us, take our path,  
Shelter in our cleansing wrath.

We are the children of the doomed,  
Forgotten in the endless night  
But out of darkness shine the stars  
Our hope is risen, burning bright.

Hope with us, walk our ways,  
Free and joyful all our days.

 _Solo soprano_ : 

Out of defeat, out of the dark, to endless glory.

 _Full chorus_ :

We rise, we rise, we will never fall again.


End file.
